B-E Aggressive
by JessAlmasy
Summary: Kurt is at cheerio practice when they're interrupted, he's not real happy about it.
1. Chapter 1

**This is just a quickie that popped into my head and was written in about an hour. I'm still writing Alive in Kentucky, and it's rounding on 50k, God help me. I may add more to this at a later date because I love the idea of it, but frankly I have no real plans, so I'm going to mark it as complete for now. It's super short but I just couldn't get it out of my head lol**

 **Takes place in season 3 (I can _hear_ your shock. No really.) at the beginning of senior year. Sam already lives with the Hudmels (bc... plot device, that's why!) Obviously AU, in this 'world' Kurt stayed a cheerio and got popular. Basically it's season 6 McKinley and Kurt is the cheerleader!Spencer except without all the douchiness. (spellcheck tells me that's not a word. It's wrong.) Quinn never joined the Skanks because Puck knocked some sense (and _tact_ , dammit) into her. This is more about Kurt being awesome than Kurt/Seb... bc I'm a total Kurt fangirl.**

* * *

[Kurt]

As he steps out of his roundoff back handspring and moves to pick up Quinn for the lift, Kurt's stopped by the blast of Coach Sue's bullhorn.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Turning in the direction of her glare, Kurt groans. Quinn walks up to him, giggling.

"If you don't stop them, Coach will make your life a living hell."

Huffing, Kurt snaps out, "I know!" Turning back to Sue, he yells out, "Coach, if you take a coffee break for the next five minutes, and let me deal with this, I'll do the new Celine Dion song for nationals this year."

Narrowing her eyes at him for a few seconds, she yells out, "In french?" He nods. "Take five, diaper babies, while Porcelain deals with his lady troubles."

Breathing out in relief, Kurt finally turns his attention to the idiot walking toward him with a huge smile, backed by a sea of navy blue. The rest of the squad gathers around him as he waits for the object of his ire to come closer. _He can't seriously think this is a good idea, can he?_

Once he's close enough and before he can even open his mouth, Kurt snaps out, "Blaine, what the **hell** are you doing?"

The smaller boy blushes as the football team finally notices that something's up and stops practicing to watch, all the cheerios already staring at him with blank faces.

"Kurt! You ruined it! We were going to sing!"

Crossing his arms, Kurt scoffs. "Yeah, surprisingly I got that. The question is **why**?"

Moving closer so he won't have to yell as loudly, Blaine hisses, "You told me at regionals last year that you had a boyfriend, and then at the end of the year you said you'd just broken up and weren't ready to date yet. So I gave you a couple months." The only response he gets is Kurt's eyebrow cocking. Stammering, Blaine finishes, "I-I wanted to ask you out again."

Squeezing his eyes shut and pinching the bridge of his nose, Kurt mutters, "Can't you take a hint, Anderson?" At the puppy eyes aimed his way, Kurt hisses out, "You've **seen** my ex, why would you assume you were my type at **all**?"

Blaine quickly replies with, "That's just one guy! That doesn't make him your type!"

Now embarrassed to be having this conversation in front of everyone on the field, including his fucking ex-boyfriend, Kurt bites out, "It wasn't just him! Every crush I've had for the past three years is fucking smirking at me right now over this, dammit." No sooner are the words out of his mouth than four boys start walking toward him. Groaning Kurt throws his head back and glares at the 'heavens'. "Dammit, dammit, dammit."

Glaring at the boys doesn't even slow them, or stop their laughs at his situation. As they come to a stop, Finn asks, "Hey, Kurt. Everything okay?"

Gritting his teeth, Kurt says, "It's fine, Finn. Go back to practice. All of you. **Please**."

Sam shakes his head, "Sorry, dude. Can't do that." Turning to look at the short, gel covered boy, he asks, "So, seriously, what's going on?"

Staring from jock to jock, Blaine stage whispers at Kurt, "These are the guys you had crushes on?!"

When his friends all start chuckling, even Quinn, Santana, and Brittany, Kurt glares at them. "I hate all of you." Turning back to Blaine, he cocks his hip out and crosses his arms again. "Yes, okay. Now you understand why you asking me out -repeatedly- isn't a good idea. You are **definitely** not my type."

"Aww, come on, Kurt. We've been broken up for months, you're not over me yet?"

Kurt turns and points at his ex with venom in his eyes. "One more word out of you, David and I'm calling Paul. I'll tell him the reason we broke up was because you cheated on me and how heartbroken I still am over it."

Paling, Dave says, "You wouldn't."

"Don't test me, David. I'm not above lying at the moment, it's been one hell of a week."

When Dave actually takes a step back, Puck snorts at him. "Seriously, dude? Like you said, you broke up months ago, how are you still whipped? It was one thing when you were getting some, now it's just sad."

Dave mumbles something that sounds like 'Clearly you've never seen his fake tears. Dad would fucking kill me.' but Kurt ignores him, stomping up to Puck and grabbing him by the ear.

Kurt pinches and twists it until Puck almost drops to a knee. Ignoring his yelping, Kurt hisses at him lowly, "One more word Noah, and Quinn will never have to worry about being knocked up by you again!"

Whining at the increased pressure at his ear, Puck appeals to his girlfriend, "Babe! Help!"

Smiling at him angelically, Quinn shakes her head. "No way. He has to throw me in our routine, I'm not pissing him off for you."

Kurt twists harder while glaring around him at all the jocks. "Coach only gave me five minutes to deal with this before she comes back. Don't think for a second I won't tell her the reason the herd of blazers aren't off her field is because the dumbass football team got lost and I had to round them up and put them back in their playpen."

Finally releasing Puck, Kurt pushes him toward the other three. "Finn, Sam, we'll talk about this at home, if we really must. I suppose you can bring the other morons with you, just get the fuck back to practice so I can chase off the idiots!"

Finn grumbles out, "Fine, but we'll be watching until they leave. The tall one looks like a jerk."

Kurt turns to the silently watching Warblers and notes a new face in the crowd. Looking him up and down slowly, Kurt smirks and turns back to his brother. "Yeah, he does, but he's hot as fuck, so it could be worse. Go, I'll talk to you guys at home."

Once they're out of earshot, Kurt walks toward the Warblers, Blaine having stepped back into the group and looking embarrassed. _Good, serves him right for putting me through this crap. Dave won't stop laughing about this for weeks._

Glaring at them all, Kurt yells, "Next time some idiot tells you he wants to ask someone out, find out if he's already been turned down **twice** before driving over two hours to sing to them!"

Quinn hisses at him, "She's coming!"

Huffing, Kurt glares at them. "Okay, seriously, back to the bee hive, guys." Before he steps away from the group and heads back to practice Kurt pulls the dry erase marker out of his pocket that he uses to explain routines to his squad and walks up to the tall boy he'd noticed earlier.

Taking the boy's hand, Kurt writes on the boy's palm. Before turning, he winks at him and says, "Text me."

Walking away without looking back, Kurt rejoins the group of giggling girls just as Coach Sue yells out, over her bullhorn, "Okay, ladies, from the top!"

* * *

That night, after Kurt had explained everything to not just his friends, but his dad -who'd come home in the middle of the explanation- Kurt flops backward on his bed. He's only half convinced himself that taking a shower and scrubbing all the sweat off his skin is worth getting up when he hears a beep from his phone.

Reaching out to grab it off the table, Kurt smiles at the text he'd received.

 ** _Unknown Number: Hi, I'm Sebastian, sworn arch nemesis of one Blaine Anderson as of about 4:30 this afternoon._ _And your whole bitchy diva thing is super hot._**

 _Me: Hi, Sebastian. I'm Kurt._

* * *

 **Thanks for reading! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**I love bitchy Kurt so I got inspired again. I miss season 1-2 Kurt. This story is basically how Kurt could have ended up if Karofsky wasn't scared shitless and had asked him out instead of bullying him.**

 **Also, I'm not sure if you guys have seen this, but I looked up Justin Castor (the guy that played Chandler) and he's actually pretty cute! And not just in a Tyler Oakley way! Did they nerd him up just to play Kurt's non-threatening love interest? Once again, not cool, glee writers!**

 **Also, I know nothing about cheerleading, so smile and nod if I get things wrong ^_^**

* * *

[Kurt]

Kurt spends most of the first quarter of the game texting Rachel about audition songs and ignoring everything else. As co-captain of the cheerios, he was supposed to be leading the cheers but he'd made an agreement with Quinn that if she took the first half of the game, he'd take the second.

Sue didn't care about anything but the halftime show. As long as they didn't screw up or make asses of themselves, she'd just sit back and jeer at people passing by, or punch babies, or whatever it is that Sue does when she's not screaming at them through her bullhorn. Kurt didn't bother to look for her to find out.

It's only during a lull in the cheers around him, between plays, that Kurt notices the giggling from the girls around him. Glancing at the cheerio nearest to him, Kurt cocks an eyebrow at her.

"Shouldn't you be waving your pom poms, or your ass, or something?"

Jumping slightly and turning to Kurt with wide eyes, the sophomore girl looks around nervously for back up. In true high school fashion, she's on her own. Despite knowing that it had been at least three girls giggling that had broken his concentration, she is suddenly the only one not going through the routines with Quinn.

"I- um... I was just. We were..." Stepping backward, as though hoping to rejoin the crowd of red and white dressed girls, she blurts out, "We were just wondering who that hot guy was. I recognize him from somewhere, but I can't place him."

At Kurt's confused frown, she points up in the stands directly behind Kurt. When he looks up, he's met with a cocky smirk and a suggestive eyebrow wiggle. Sighing heavily, Kurt turns back to the younger girl.

"If he's not here to see you, it's none of your business. And regardless, it's not worth interrupting our routines. Get back to practicing, or you'll go from the bottom of the pyramid to a spotter."

Once the girl's attention is back on Quinn like it was supposed to be, Kurt turned back to face the boy with a scowl on his face.

 _Shit. Well at least he's not wearing a blazer and dragging 15 guys behind him, ready to sing. Ugh._

* * *

Now that he knows he has a 'visitor' Kurt can't seem to relax at all. Throughout the rest of the game, he shifts uncomfortably every few minutes, feeling the gaze burning into the back of his neck. When it reaches halftime, he's relieved. At least he won't be able to pick out faces from the middle of the field.

Going through Sue's craziest number yet, Kurt has to wonder what the hell he's going to do about nationals. He'd already agreed to sing the damn song, but if she really expects him to sing a Celine Dion medley for 20 straight minutes -in French- while dancing around like this, she's crazy. He wouldn't even make it through rehearsals, let alone the actual competition.

As the routine ends and Kurt is walking back to the sidelines with Quinn sitting on his shoulders, he notices that the boy had only brought Jeff and Nick with him, which was much better than the whole team. And at least they were wearing casual clothes.

Kurt didn't know any of the Warblers very well. He'd only met them a few times at competitions and one day at the mall when he'd been politely forced into watching a movie with them because Blaine couldn't take a hint. Jeff and Nick were at least two of the ones he'd gotten along with the best.

Once he puts Quinn back down, she pats him on the shoulder and smiles at him. "You're up, lover boy. Good luck with all that."

Glaring at her and hoping that none of the football team are paying attention to them, he sarcastically says, "Thanks, hun. I'll remember this next time you need a 'girl's night' that just so happens to coincide with Noah staying the night with Finn."

Quinn smirks at him but doesn't respond, going back to the bench and pulling out her phone. Huffing at her, he turns to his squad. "Okay, kiddos. Now that Quinn has you all warmed up, there won't be any fuck ups, right?"

Hearing groans break out from around the group as he steps up to the front, Kurt smirks at them. "Oh, come on guys. Q was going easy on you and you know it. She was just saving the fun stuff for me, I'm sure. Now, let's practice transitioning from lifts to flips."

As the girls drop their poms off at the edge of the track, Kurt peeks through his lashes at the stands. And meets a pair of amused green eyes. _Damn._

Refusing to acknowledge that he'd just been caught, Kurt stretches out his leg and turns back to his girls.

"We're going to start with shoulder stands and front flips. Just watch me and Santana first." Shaking out his arms, he motions for Santana to join him. As she comes up behind him and takes his hands to step up, she whispers,

"Don't think for a minute that the guys haven't already noticed your little fan club up there. You better make sure they're gone before Finn gets through his shower."

Sighing heavily as he stands straight, Santana's feet planted on the sides of his head, Kurt glares at the boy still smirking at him.

 _How does this keep happening to me?_

* * *

When the Titans win the game, Kurt rushes the team with the rest of the cheerios. He's quickly passed hug to hug through the glee guys. As Puck pulls away to find Quinn, Dave grabs his waist from behind and swings him in a circle. Shrieking, Kurt slaps at his arm.

"Put me down, Hamhock!"

Once his feet are back on the ground, Kurt turns to face him, scowling. Dave just grins at him.

"Oh no. You don't get to bitch me out anymore, Fancy."

Kurt scoffs, crossing his arms. "Please. Like us not dating will keep me from putting you in your place. Besides, if you try to tell me that breaking up wasn't the right call, I'm totally texting Chandler. He'll be **crushed**! Especially after we spent so much time and effort making him pretty for you."

Laughing, Dave gestures at him with his helmet. "Sure, you spent a whole weekend shopping and going to salons. And, I know how much you **hate** makeovers, so it was a total sacrifice on your part. Thank you **so** much for enduring it."

Kurt huffs before looking around, trying to gauge how much time he had. "Whatever. If you liked the nerdy look you should have told him **before** he made himself pretty. Don't blame me because he was secretly hotter than we thought he was." Noticing Dave's dark look, he adds. "God, don't worry about it. Even if he had options, he wouldn't dump you. You're hot too, Hamhock. Now I have to get out of here before I'm caught. Tell him I said hi!"

Kurt weaves his way back through the crowd, avoiding the locker room at all cost. He knows he'll have to deal with his 'protectors' but hopefully it will be once the preppies are on their way home.

Stepping back up to the bench he'd stashed his bag under, he looks up at a cleared throat. Sighing, he faces the boy, slipping his bag over his head and across his chest.

"Sebastian, I told you not to come. It's not happening."

Instead of the taller boy, it's Jeff that answers. "If you think you're the first guy that's had to repeat 'no means no' to Seb, you're very, **very** wrong."

Smirking at Sebastian, Kurt waves toward Jeff. "See. That's why it wouldn't work." Looking to the blonde, Kurt elaborates, "No, sweetie. I didn't need you to tell me that Sebastian has a colorful, possibly color-coded, list of conquests. It took me about five seconds to have him figured out. I just really needed Blaine to get the hint. What better way to really drive home 'He's just not that into you' than to give your number to the guy standing behind him?"

Sebastian finally speaks up, sounding annoyed, "Just because I'm not a blushing virgin doesn't mean it wouldn't work between us."

Nick laughs. "You can't do the shit you've done and then get mad when you have a rep, Sebastian. The fact that he didn't even need to hear about the rep to know it exists is impressive though."

Kurt smiles at Nick before glancing nervously at the locker room door. "Well, I have some experience with his type, so I know what to look for. On that note, I really need to go before they come out of there. You do too, actually."

Staring at Kurt in confusion, Sebastian asks, "Why? You said you were single, has that changed? Did you get back together with the bear?"

Snorting, Kurt quickly assures, "No way. We're just friends. And his new boyfriend is adorably possessive. Dave isn't the problem."

When Jeff and Nick quickly run away, mumbling about meeting Sebastian at the car, Kurt can already tell what's about to happen. It's like a train wreck in slow motion; he can't stop it, only watch the devastation heading his way. Turning his head slightly and looking over Sebastian's shoulder, Kurt groans just as the taller boy asks,

"So, what's the problem?"

Puck and Finn step up behind Sebastian and each of them clap him on the shoulder. They both have wet hair and damp clothes, meaning they'd barely taken the time to dry off. Finn grins at Kurt. "Yeah, dude. What's the problem?"

Groaning again, Kurt puts his face in his hands. "Guys! No! We're not playing the chaperone game. Sebastian and I aren't dating, there's no need for you to worry. I was just telling him to leave."

Puck tilts his head and tightens his grip on Seb's shoulder. "Oh really? Why? Did something happen that makes you not want him around?"

Finn's face doesn't betray his threat any more than Puck's had but Kurt can see by the strain in Sebastian's expression that his grip is tightening too. "Something must have happened if you liked him enough to give him your number, but now you won't talk to him."

Kurt waves his hands at them, trying to get them to release their bruising grips. "No! Seriously, guys! I just gave him my number to warn off Blaine. I wasn't looking for a boyfriend!"

Loosening -but not releasing- their grips, Finn frowns at Kurt. "Why not? If you think he's hot, and clearly he's interested or he wouldn't be here, what's the problem?"

Adjusting the strap on his bag, Kurt glances nervously at Puck. "He's not really the... monogamous type. It wouldn't be serious, and frankly, I've tried that. It was hard enough getting over it the first time, I'm not going through it again."

Puck winces, releasing Sebastian and shifting on his feet awkwardly.

"Shit. Why does it always have to come back to my fuck ups?"

Kurt smiles at him sadly. "It's fine, Noah. It's been years, and I'm over it. But I really don't want to repeat mistakes. We were young and stupid and you were... experimenting. But that's not what **we'd** be doing. So... yeah. No."

Nodding, Puck shifts again. "Okay, well, this was awkward. I'm gonna go find Quinn and make sure she knows how much I appreciate that she puts up with me."

Giggling at his quick retreat, Kurt turns to Finn. "Really, hun. It's fine. I can handle it. Just go find Rachel and tell her to come over about noon tomorrow so we can keep working on our applications."

Watching him closely, Finn finally relents. "Alright. I'll go, but let me know if anything else happens." Before he leaves, he clenches his hand tighter for a second before smiling at Sebastian. "Sorry, dude. Sucks for you. Kurt's the best."

Once the lumbering boy is gone, Kurt turns back to Sebastian who had managed to keep quiet, with a blank poker face, the whole time. Holding the strap of his bag, Kurt chuckles nervously.

"Sorry about that. They're um... protective."

Sebastian looks around the field as if making sure they wouldn't be interrupted again, before facing him and finally dropping his poker face. "I'm sorry that you had a rough time in the past with the mohawk guy, but that wouldn't happen again."

Kurt huffs. "From what little I know of you, you sound exactly like him. He used to sleep around with anyone and everyone. He's slept with almost all of the cheerios... and their mothers."

Nodding, Sebastian agrees, "Okay, you have a point. In the past, I slept with more than my share of guys. We have a lot in common. Including the fact that he apparently got sick of it and has a girlfriend now. I've never really been averse to a serious relationship, I could just never find anyone that made it worth the trouble. I'm not saying that you would be either, but I'd like to try."

Kurt scoffs. "Well, with compliments like that, how can I refuse?"

Ignoring the deadpan sarcasm, Sebastian smirks. "One date won't kill you. I won't even try to grope you at dinner!"

Glaring, Kurt turns and walks toward the parking lot.

Sebastian follows him and leans in close to whisper loudly, "Come on, I'm hot, gay, and seriously into you. What do you have to lose?"

Facing him, Kurt cocks his head to the side before sighing. "Fine. I guess I can stand to look at you for one night. Text me with the details, I can make any time next weekend work." Turning back toward his navigator, Kurt throws over his shoulder,

"Oh, and if you should be so lucky that I agree to more than one date... I'm **totally** worth it."


	3. Chapter 3

**Another chapter because I love cheerio Kurt... and they keep getting longer... lol The restaurant they go to is fictional and half based off of a place in my own hometown, that I never actually went inside while living there lol. There is a restaurant in Lima that's pretty close to what I meant, but the place mentioned isn't actually supposed to be it and I changed the surrounding businesses. Also, Kurt's outfit was stolen from the scene where he introduces Burt and Carole in season 1, and he wears the vest again in s3e16.**

* * *

[Sebastian]

Anyone watching Sebastian as he struts out of his dorm on a Friday night, dressed in slacks and a green silk button down shirt that was slightly too tight, would assume he was heading to one of the gay bars in Columbus. They might be jealous of the fact that he looked all but sure he'd be getting laid, by the smirk on his face and his cocky stride down the hall.

They'd be wrong.

Actually, Sebastian is terrified. He'd spent all of his teen years fucking around and hanging out in bars, but had never actually been on a date before. Not a real one, with no fake IDs or condoms stuffed in his pocket.

No. For once... Sebastian was headed to **dinner**. With a guy that he's fairly sure is out of his league, and that he hopes to see again. He's more nervous than he possibly could have imagined, especially since he's at least 90% sure tonight won't end in sex.

That didn't stop him from slipping a condom and a single packet of lube in his wallet... Just because he's pretty sure it's not happening, doesn't mean he shouldn't be prepared.

In fact, Sebastian had prepared for tonight so much that he was slightly horrified at himself. Not only had he researched and made reservations at the one nice restaurant in Lima, he'd begged and pleaded with his dad until he'd been allowed to borrow his car. It's not that Sebastian's car isn't nice, it is... but if he's trying to impress Kurt, he doesn't think he's going to do it driving a Volvo sedan.

As he walks up to his dad's car he grins. It's an Audi A5. After he slides into the two door coupe, he looks around inside to make sure there's nothing embarrassing before he starts the car up. Checking his hair in the rear-view mirror, Sebastian pulls out of the parking lot of Dalton and starts the long drive to Lima, hoping he doesn't sweat through his undershirt before he even gets there.

* * *

Pulling up in front of Kurt's house, Seb wonders if it's too late to just bail. There's a very good chance that if he actually goes through with this, he's going to embarrass the hell out of himself. And for what? A chance to date some bitchy cheerleader?

Before he can psyche himself out too much, Sebastian looks up and sees that only one of the windows upstairs are lit. The curtains are pulled shut, but he knows that window is probably Kurt's... and he's up there getting ready. _Okay... so this could end horribly. But I mean... come on, it's not like I don't know how to charm my way into a guy's pants. It can't be_ _ **that**_ _different to charm myself into a boyfriend. I got a date, right? And he's really hot... I got this._

Checking his hair in the mirror one more time, Seb gets out of the car and walks down the sidewalk to knock on the door. When the door opens the sight that greets him isn't one he expected... at all. Instead of the slightly effeminate boy he's attempting to date or one of his jersey wearing protectors, two of which live with him, he's faced with an older man wearing a flannel shirt and a baseball cap.

He seems slightly familiar looking but he can't quite place why. Regardless, he'd been shocked silent by the normal -if blue collar- looking man. This was hardly the picture Sebastian would have in his head if he'd paused to think about what Kurt's dad would look like. He's still trying to think of something to say when he hears footsteps to his left. Turning, he finds Kurt walking down the stairs wearing a black turtleneck with a dark gray vest with weird... suspender things on it and the tightest gray pants he's ever seen.

Finally able to summon up a smirk, Sebastian says, "Hey, babe. You look amazing."

Kurt grins at Seb as he reaches the bottom of the staircase. "Thanks, you don't look too bad yourself." Turning to the man that opened the door, he says, "Dad, this is Sebastian Smythe. Sebastian, this is my father, Burt Hummel."

As Seb takes in the man's slight frown, it finally hits him where he recognizes him from. _Of course. Because it's not like_ _ **anything**_ _could be normal about this boy. Jesus._

After a slightly too long pause, Sebastian manages to force out, "Hello, sir. Nice to meet you. Congratulations on your recent win." When Burt turns to him with his eyebrows raised, Sebastian explains. "My dad is the state's attorney, Vincent Smythe. He expects me to keep track of who I might run into at political functions."

Burt nods. "Thanks. I don't think I've met him yet, but I'll keep an eye out for him." Before he can say anything else, Kurt cuts him off.

"Okay, we're leaving. No interrogations, you know it's pointless. Bye, Dad."

Frowning slightly, Burt says, "See ya, kiddo. Just don't forget your curfew. And good luck."

Kurt scoffs and sails past Sebastian, grabbing his hand as he passes. Once they're outside, he looks to the smaller boy. "Good luck? Something I should know?"

Kurt rolls his eyes. "He knows that after I chased them out of the house, the guys all took their girlfriends out to Breadstix just so that they can 'run into us'. He finds the whole over protective thing funny. It's the main reason you escaped so easily. He knows they'll be more thorough than he would."

Sebastian stops walking toward his car. "Wait, Breadstix? I didn't know you wanted to go there. I made reservations somewhere else." At Kurt's stunned look, he pulls out his phone. "It's not a problem, I can cancel. I should have asked-"

Kurt cuts him off, "No! No, it's fine! I don't even like Breadstix, it's just the only real date place in town, so everyone always ends up there. I just assumed..."

Sebastian pauses, trying to think of something else to say or do. "So... you **don't** want me to cancel the reservations?"

Kurt waves his hands. "No, really! It's fine, I'm just used to dating here in Lima, where Breadstix is the only option for most of us. So, where are we going?"

* * *

When they pull up to the bistro, Kurt's eyes bug out and Sebastian asks, "What? Do you not like this place? I read some reviews online and it looked good enough. It said it was a five star restaurant, although how a town like this got a place this nice, I'll never know."

Kurt turns to him, eyes still wide. "I uh... I don't know. I've never been here. I mean... sure, we all know about this place, but no one ever actually eats here. It's really expensive and high school students just don't have that kind of cash laying around. Although, I guess someone with a car like this wouldn't have that problem, huh?"

Once again lost for words, Sebastian doesn't know what to say. Kurt hadn't said anything about his car when he'd gotten in, just gave him a small grin. Instead of thinking about it too closely, he smirks at him and gets out of the car.

"I think I can swing one dinner, Kurt. I'm surprised you've never been here before though. Your dad is a congressman, surely he can afford it?"

Kurt scoffs. "My dad is a mechanic. He hasn't had a chance to do anything with congress yet."

Seb meets Kurt at the front of the car and leads him toward the restaurant with a hand on the small of his back. When they step inside they can see part of the dining room through the open arch to the left. It's not until Sebastian looks back to the host's podium that he notices the glare aimed his way by the man standing behind it.

Confused, Seb looks behind him to see if there's someone else nearby. Once he assures himself that he's not being paranoid, Sebastian does his best to jog his memory about the young man shooting daggers at him but comes up blank. Figuring maybe the guy was just having a bad day, Seb steps closer to Kurt and leads him forward by the small of his back again.

The small move makes the man turn his anger onto Kurt. Sebastian frowns but decides to ignore the rude employee. He didn't want to make a scene in front of Kurt, but the manager would definitely be getting a call tomorrow about who he chooses to be the first face someone sees when they come in.

"Hi, I have a reservation for 7 o'clock. It's under Smythe."

The man sneers and looks down to his computer. For a few seconds he types and clicks a bit more than it should take to confirm him, and then he looks up with a nasty grin. "Oh, I'm sorry, sir. There seems to be nothing under that name."

Sebastian falters but tries to smile and charm his way through the misunderstanding. "I'm sorry, there must be a mistake. I made these reservations over a week ago."

Glaring, the man says, "No, sir. There's no record of you. Maybe you held it under a **different name**?"

Still confused, Seb says, "Well, my name is Sebastian Smythe and I wouldn't have put it under Kurt's so I'm not really sure what you mean."

Losing all sense of propriety, the host leans forward to hiss at him, "Maybe you saved it under **Ian Sinclair**?" Suddenly realizing exactly what the young man's problem was, Sebastian's eyes widen. Before he can say anything, the man snaps out, "At least, that's what you told me it was before you got me on my knees in the bathroom at-"

Sebastian cuts him off. "Nope. That's definitely not possible. Using fake names is only necessary when dealing with trashy people who would cause a scene in a nice restaurant, especially one he works in, not with someone worth taking to dinner." Checking his name tag quickly to find out his name was 'Blake' Sebastian leads Kurt right back outside. "I'll make sure to call your manager tomorrow to tell him what a nice time I had tonight. It was just such an elegant experience, I think he should hear all about it."

As Sebastian closes the door behind him and heads back toward his car, he regrets even getting out of bed this morning. Refusing to even turn to face Kurt, he asks, "So, now what? I didn't really have a back up plan."

Kurt snorts. "Well, we could always go with my first assumption and head to Breadstix. The food sucks and I'm sure most of my friends are there waiting to ambush us, but I promise none of them will be half as much of an asshole as that guy was. And you've already met the only guys that have ever gotten me on my knees, so..."

Sebastian sighs and finally turns back to Kurt, grimacing at him. "I'm so sorry about that. I didn't recognize him or I wouldn't have even opened the door. The fact that I didn't means either I was really drunk or he gave **really** bad head."

Kurt giggles. "It's fine. I really didn't expect for you to go to this much trouble so it's not a big deal. And I can handle my friends. Lets just go."

Seb just gives him a tentative smile and gets back into the car. When he turns the key only to hear a faint click and no sign whatsoever to the car actually starting, Sebastian has to resist the urge to just slam his face into the steering wheel. _Why? Jesus christ. Why did I leave my dorm? Why did I think I could date? Is this karma for all the 'Blake' guys out there?_

Flinging his head back on the headrest, Sebastian closes his eyes and tries to pretend that this isn't happening. When he lets out a heavy sigh, he glances over just in time to see Kurt climbing back out of the car. _Should have seen that coming. I'd have left as soon as that asshole in there started running his mouth. I should be grateful he put up with this shit as long as he did._

He jumps slightly when Kurt yells, "Pop the hood."

Confused, Sebastian takes a few seconds but eventually pulls the lever and gets out of the car. "What are you doing?"

Kurt cocks an eyebrow at him, looking a little too much like his father if you ask Sebastian, and replies, "I'm checking to see what's wrong. Obviously."

Blinking at him, Sebastian looks from the car to Kurt a few times before asking, "Wait, seriously? You fix cars?"

Kurt shakes his head. "I told you my dad was a mechanic. I've been working in his shop since middle school." He only takes a quick glance inside before he says, "Yeah. That's what I figured. When was the last time this car went in for maintenance?"

Sebastian shrugs. "No idea. Why, what's wrong with it? Do I need to have it towed?"

Kurt smirks at him. "Nope. This should only take a minute. Stay right here, I'll be right back."

After looking down at the car with the hood propped up, Sebastian has to hope Kurt knows what he's doing because he has no fucking clue. He's never been much of a car guy.

Within five minutes Kurt walks back over carrying a plastic bag from a corner pharmacy down the street. He pulls out a bottle of water, baking soda, and a tooth brush before opening a pack of rubber gloves. As he rolls his sleeves up, he explains. "It's the battery. There's corrosion clogging up the terminals. This will just be a quick fix, you need to take it in for a thorough check up and cleaning. It looks like it hasn't had any work done on it in at least a year. A car this nice should be taken car of." He ends with a glare at Sebastian.

"Okay, okay! I get it. It's my dad's car, I'll make sure I yell at him about it."

Kurt smirks but shakes his head, not saying anything as he puts the gloves on and moves toward the car.

* * *

Barely ten minutes later, Sebastian starts his car and looks over at Kurt with a mild case of exasperation.

"I seriously have no idea what I'm getting into with you, do I?"

Instead of taking the comment as a compliment, Kurt shifts slightly before looking at Sebastian with a carefully blank face.

"Look. I know that I'm a hard person to date. I've only had one serious relationship and it was with a guy that I'd known for years. He knew what he was getting into with me and he didn't need to be vetted by all of my friends and family because he was already friends with my step brother. Noah was obviously a mistake, but again, we were already friends. I'm a handful. I'm bitchy and pushy, and I like that about me. I won't change. Dating me also comes with a lot of pressure, disguised as loving friends and family. I'm probably not the best person for you to try out dating with. I'll understand if you want to just drop me off back at home."

Sebastian blurts out, "Are you crazy?!" Seeing the flash of hurt in his eyes, Seb really does bang his head on the steering wheel this time before turning to look at him. "Hell no, I'm not dropping you back off. This night has been the Murphy's Law of first dates and you've done nothing but shrug off or fix everything. For fuck's sake, we ran into one of my randoms and not only did you not freak out, you fixed my car! You can throw whatever family and friends you want to at me, I'm not going anywhere. I'm starting to think you're the only person that could survive a date with me."

Kurt giggles and then sits back, pressing against the headrest. "Okay, so what do you want to do? We could still go to Breadstix, where all my friends are waiting to grill you or we could hit a drive through or something."

Thinking for a second, Sebastian says, "Well, I'd rather hit a drive through than face off against the inquisition... but what if I had another idea?" Kurt just cocks an eyebrow. "You're new to this whole, 'son of a politician' thing, but I've got a bit more experience and what I really want to do right now is go back into the restaurant I spent hours checking up on and take you to a nice dinner in a place you've never been."

Kurt smiles at him. "This is a nice car, I'd really hate to ruin the upholstery. But what about that guy?"

Sebastian smirks and turns the car back off, getting out again. When Kurt joins him in front of it, he says, "That's what I was trying to say before. You're new to having an important dad. I'm not. So what we're going to do is walk back in there and ask to speak to a manager. Then we're going to explain who we are and that the host was extremely rude to us and that we'd like to know what happened to my reservation that we both watched him cancel. It should even be time coded for when it was canceled. You up for it?"

Kurt cocks an eyebrow. "After the way that asshole acted? Hells yes. Glaring at me like I stole his man just because you didn't pick me up in a seedy bar. Lets go get a jealous drama queen fired."

Sebastian puts his hand back on the small of Kurt's back and leads him back toward the bistro. _Dating might not be so bad if it's with someone almost as snarky and vindictive as I am._

* * *

 **The scene at the restaurant was entirely my husband's fault. It was his idea. I was just going to have them lose the reservation and then I made the mistake of asking his advice, so... that happened.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it's been awhile. For those that read my LJ, my grandma died like 2-3 days after I wrote that. Since then it's been hard to focus on anything, but I'm hoping to get back into writing fairly often now that we're not just sitting and waiting anymore.**

 **As for the new chapter, I originally planned to skip the rest of the date and time jump forward a few weeks... but apparently they REALLY wanted to tear into this guy. Who am I to deny them? =D**

* * *

[Kurt]

When he'd agreed to a date with Sebastian Kurt had no idea that it would lead to this. He'd assumed that it would be pretty similar to his first date with Dave, which had been meeting up at Breadstix for a **very** lackluster meal and then having a quick, awkward kiss before driving himself home. Instead, Sebastian had started off by picking him up at his house, which was especially brave considering how his friends had been acting toward the Warbler.

Then he'd been shocked repeatedly by finding out that Sebastian was the son of a politician, made reservations for a restaurant that was so nice that Burt took Carole there on their anniversary, had been accosted by one of his random hook ups, and then the car wouldn't start. This night would either end up being a hilarious story to look back on as the 'Date from Hell' or the story they tell their grandchildren. Too soon to tell.

As Sebastian leads him back inside the bistro, Kurt stops in front of the podium, wondering how Sebastian would convince the snotty jackass to get the manager. His question is answered by Seb taking his hand and pulling him around the asshole like he's not even there and stepping into the dining room.

Before the outraged host can say anything, Sebastian steps up to a passing waitress and smiles at her, putting a hand out gently to catch her arm. When she hesitates on her way back into the kitchen, Seb leans forward and whispers,

"I'm sorry, but could you get your manager? We're having a problem with the host. We'll wait by the door."

Blinking at him owlishly, she looks over his shoulder at the furious looking man who was currently ignoring the ringing phone behind him and nods her head quickly before taking off for the back, presumably to the offices.

Sebastian walks slowly back into the entrance, pulling his phone out as he goes. Kurt cocks an eyebrow at him questioningly but before he can even manage to ask what he's doing, his attention is caught by the host leaning over his podium to hiss at them,

"What the hell do you think you're doing? I told you to leave, there's no sign of a reservation under that name. Maybe if you weren't too busy thinking with your dick-"

Kurt gasps theatrically at the use of such crude language. Looking around him into the dining room, making sure they can't hear him. Once he's sure that the first tables are sitting far enough back, Kurt snaps out quietly,

"There's no cause for that kind of language. This is the nicest restaurant in town, for all you know people are celebrating birthdays, anniversaries, and maybe even engagements in there tonight. Don't ruin their evening just because **you're** upset."

The man sputters for a second before turning on Kurt and glaring at him. "Oh, shut up. You think you're so special? How do you know he gave **you** a real name? Just because you got him to buy you dinner first doesn't mean you won't end up on your knees, just like I did."

Kurt narrows his eyes before snapping back, still much quieter than the crude boy in front of him, "Our **relationship** , and whatever happens in it, is none of your business. If you chose to get on your knees in a public bathroom, that's your fault, and certainly nothing to do with me. As for his name, if he lied about it he went to great lengths to do so. Creating a Facebook page, convincing his friends to cover for him, even meeting my father and giving a 'fake' story about his own family."

Sebastian speaks up, drawing their attention back to him, "As much fun as it is to watch you defend me after you spent so long turning me down, the manager should be here soon, so perhaps we could just stand quietly until he comes?" When Kurt blushes, apologizing quietly, and the jerk just glares at him, Seb adds, "Also, seeing as you're supposed to be at work, shouldn't you answer that phone? That's easily the fourth call in a row you've ignored."

'Blake' looks like he's about to snarl out another rant, but before he gets a chance, the manager finally shows up, looking worried. Kurt glances back to the room, relieved that none of the other patrons seem to have noticed what was going on.

It's only after the man steps up to them and folds his hands quietly in front of him, asking 'What seems to be the problem?' that Kurt notices that not only is Sebastian still holding his phone, but that it had been aimed to catch the whole conversation on video ever since they'd walked back into the room.

Sebastian clearly hits stop on the recording and turns to the older man waiting patiently for an explanation.

"I'm sorry, sir. I didn't mean to cause problems, but I called and booked a reservation last Friday and even called to confirm it a few days ago. However, when I arrived here about half an hour ago, this rather rude employee told me that no reservation existed."

The probably college aged host sniffs quietly before turning to his boss. "Sir, as I told him before, the reservation was canceled earlier today. Perhaps he'd changed his mind about his... date, and is now trying to cover for it by blaming me."

Sebastian leans forward so he can speak quietly enough to not be overheard outside the room. "Again, I'm sorry for the trouble, but we can't afford bad publicity for our fathers over a disgruntled restaurant worker. My father is the State's Attorney, Vincent Smythe, and my date's father is the newly elected Congressman, Burt Hummel. We would greatly appreciate it if this matter were kept quiet."

The manager looks shocked and appalled. He quickly pushes the host away from the podium and steps toward it. As he moves to check the reservation himself, he looks up to Kurt and says, "I'm so happy to meet you, Mr. Hummel, a shame it's under these circumstances. I actually voted for your father, I'm sure he'll make a wonderful congressman."

It only takes a few clicks before he responds with, "I'm sorry, sirs. I do see your reservation, but like he said, it was canceled."

Kurt coughs slightly before responding with, "I'm pretty sure he canceled it when we came in. It seems he had some sort of... um... **past** with Sebastian and when he gave him the name, we're pretty sure he canceled it then."

Looking over the screen again, the manager raises an eyebrow before turning back to his employee. "He 'changed his mind about his date' 37 minutes ago?"

Before another evasion or lie could be told, Sebastian admitted, "Actually, after we were verbally assaulted about a rather embarrassing lack of judgment on my part, we stepped outside to talk for a few minutes. Eventually, we decided we didn't want to try a different restaurant in town. When we came back in, I had a waitress go to get you and then recorded our conversation, if it could be called that, once we reentered the room."

Sebastian holds his phone out to the manager who takes it from him, obviously worried. After watching the video, the man immediately starts to apologize profusely to both Sebastian and Kurt. Within ten minutes, they're herded to an intimate table in the back and told that their meal would, of course, be free. Kurt was delighted when they heard slightly raised voices from an office nearby. Obviously someone had forgotten to close the door all the way, and being seated at a table that was so secluded meant that it was very quiet back there.

Within minutes they hear the manager stepping out of his office and calling for security to follow the man to the break room to gather his things and to then escort him out. Kurt bites his lip to keep from giggling. Before taking his next bite, the smaller boy grins at Sebastian.

"That was actually a lot of fun, but I'm really glad we parked around the side so he doesn't know which car is yours. I'd hate to imagine what he'd key into it."

Sebastian snorts. "He was pretty... colorful."

Kurt shakes his head. "He wasn't even original. I can think of at least five things I'd have thrown at you that would have gotten the point across without having to be so... crass."

Smirking, Seb leans forward, putting his fork down in interest. "Oh yeah? Like what?"

Kurt smiles at him innocently and takes a sip of his water before responding,

"Hope that I'm never mad enough for you to find out."

After they finish eating, Sebastian leaves a generous tip for their harassed waitress and heads for the door, still holding the small of Kurt's back. As they pass the podium, they notice that it's the manager himself running the door and Seb stops to whisper to him before they go.

Kurt finds himself hiding amusement once again as he barely hears Sebastian consoling the man that he wouldn't be mentioning their drama to his father and that the food was as wonderful as he'd heard. After all the bluster and cockiness, Kurt can't help but find this side of Seb adorable. _Who knew there was actually a good person buried under all the swagger?_

When the taller boy turns toward Kurt, his smirk is back in place and he leads Kurt out. Pretending not to have noticed anything, the smaller boy just walks back out to the car, adding 'surprisingly sweet' to the list of attributes he'd already noticed about Sebastian.

* * *

When they turn onto Kurt's street he groans and quickly says, "Pull over here for a second, please?" Seb does so and then turns to him, eyebrow cocked. Kurt blushes slightly and points down to his house. Glancing down the street, Sebastian double-takes at the amount of cars parked near the Hummels' house. Kurt scoffs, "Clearly our presence was missed at Breadstix so they all migrated here to catch us when we came back. You can just let me out here, if you want."

Sebastian looks up the road again before shrugging. "Nah, that would be like running away. They need to know they can't scare me off, no matter how many of them they recruit."

Kurt giggles and pats him on the arm. "Okay, if you're sure. I have no idea how many people will actually be in there though, because that's more cars than just my 'protectors' require."

Although he tries to look unaffected as he pulls the car away, Kurt hears the audible gulp that Sebastian makes.

As they walk up to the door, Kurt mumbles, "Last chance to run for it."

Seb does his best to pull himself together and smirk at him, gesturing for him to go in first. Shaking his head at his stubbornness, Kurt walks in to find his living room almost completely overflowing with glee club members. Piled into the room are Puck, Quinn, Sam, Mercedes, Mike, Tina, Artie, Brittany, Santana, Finn, and Rachel. Kurt groans aloud when he notices that Dave and Chandler had even commandeered the armchair. In fact it's Chandler that speaks up first, smacking Dave on the arm,

"Oh my god! He's so much cuter than you guys made him sound!"

Kurt sighs and closes the door behind him. "Chandler, this is Sebastian. Sebastian, this is... everyone I know." With an exasperated huff, Kurt turns to the room. "What the hell are all you guys **doing here**?"

Santana is the one that answers, "Apparently Frankenteen was waiting at Breadstix to interrogate him. When you didn't show, he sent out a mass text asking if anyone had seen you, so we all ended up here. Clearly you haven't been kidnapped and held prisoner in a dungeon, so he probably overreacted."

Seb snorts. "Kurt would never let me use the dungeon on the first date. That's definitely a sixth date sort of thing."

Kurt smacks him. "Dear god, don't encourage them." Turning back to the group, he rolls his eyes at their curious looks. "We went to dinner somewhere else, were accosted by a rude employee, got him fired, had our meal comped, and then came back. It wasn't quite as nefarious as I'm sure you idiots imagined it'd be."

Laughing loudly, Dave says, "Jeez. Only you would find a date that involved getting someone fired normal."

Sebastian grins down at Kurt, elbowing him gently. "True, which is why you're the only one I'd be able to make dating work with."

Finn and Puck seem to be the only two still giving Sebastian scrutinizing looks. When Seb meets their stares and raises his eyebrow at them, Finn asks, "So how did you guys get a guy fired? That's a pretty crappy thing to do."

Sebastian's mild and amused expression changes swiftly into one of disdain and condescension. Before Kurt can head him off, he snaps back at the overprotective brother, "He canceled our reservation and implied that Kurt would end up on his knees on the bathroom floor just because it was so easy to get him to that I forgot about him."

Santana grins widely. "Oh, I like you. You got him fired for implying that Kurt wasn't any better than him?"

Kurt giggles and bumps Seb with his elbow. "Actually, the guy straight out said it. Then Seb played the 'important fathers' card on the manager and the guy was escorted out by security."

When he realizes that half the room is looking at them with soppy, soft faces, and the rest with extreme amusement, Kurt huffs and turns to open the door back up.

"Okay, that's enough. Everybody out. If you don't live here, time to go."

Kurt holds onto Sebastian's hand so he knows he didn't mean him, not yet. Once everyone else has filed out, most making comments -or cooing noises in Brittany and Chandler's case- on their way out, Kurt shuts the door and leans against it.

Finn was the only person still sitting on the couch, watching them suspiciously. When Sebastian rolls his eyes at him, Kurt giggles.

"Sorry, he'll be a bit of a harder sell for awhile. He has an innate distrust of anyone that's comfortable in a tie... and anyone that wants to date me. That you fit both categories doesn't work in your favor." Turning back to Finn, Kurt asks, "So where's Dad? He didn't want to be here to interrogate him?"

Finn shrugs, finally getting up and heading for the door. "Nope. He went out with Mom. I guess he figured we had it covered." Giving Seb one last uncertain look, he goes outside to say goodbye to Rachel.

Kurt turns back to Sebastian and smiles at him. "Thanks for putting up with them, I know they're a lot to deal with."

Seb shrugs for probably the 80th time that night and steps closer to Kurt cautiously, settling one hand high up on Kurt's hip. Aside from a few jokes, heated glances, and fleeting touches at dinner, Sebastian had been the perfect gentleman all night. When he'd first caught on to what the taller boy was doing, Kurt had been torn between amusement and respect. The younger boy really was trying to do everything in his power to prove that he wasn't just looking for sex.

Smirking at him, Kurt puts his own hands up on Sebastian's shoulders and pulls him down. When he's close enough, Kurt leans up and kisses him gently, waiting to see how the King of One Night Stands would react. Seb pulls away quickly, trying to separate himself from the short, slender boy and Kurt frowns, releasing him. After a few awkward seconds, Kurt huffs.

"What the hell?"

Sebastian looks uncomfortable for the first time since they'd come into the house. "Sorry... I just... I don't think we should be..."

When it becomes clear that he has no plans to better explain himself, Kurt crosses his arms over his chest and takes a step back. "Let me get this straight, we went through the worst date ever and managed to have a good time anyway. Then we came here only to get ambushed by my crazy friends, which you also handled fine... But the second I go to kiss you, all the sudden you're not interested? Were you just trying to prove you could get through a date without thinking with your junk or what?"

Seb sighs, rubbing his hands over his eyes. "No! I want to date you. I want to try the whole 'boyfriends' thing... I'm just afraid that I won't be able to control myself if we start making out. I'm not used to limiting myself. Usually if I'm to the point of making out, it's as we take clothes off. I'm not sure how to do the whole 'innocent kissing' thing."

Kurt snorts, arms still crossed. "Oh trust me, you don't have to worry about that. I wouldn't do more than kiss tonight, no matter how awesome our first date was."

Sebastian lets out a relieved sigh. "First date implies you're still open to more dates in the future." Now knowing that he can trust Kurt to stop him if he gets carried away, Seb steps in closer to hold Kurt by the hips, sliding his hands back and pulling him closer.

As he bends down to kiss the smaller boy, he watches him carefully to make sure he's not about to get bitten. When their lips finally touch, Kurt relaxes his arms and reaches out to hold his new boyfriend by the biceps. Taking that for the permission that it is, Sebastian pulls him slightly closer and bites at Kurt's lower lip gently before running his tongue across it. Kurt gasps slightly at the move, opening his mouth enough for Sebastian to deepen the kiss as Kurt slides his arms back up around his shoulders, hands moving into Seb's hair.

They don't break apart until the door next to them opens again, Sam coming back in after making sure everyone but Rachel had gone. He laughs and puts his hands up in surrender. "Sorry! Don't let me interrupt. I'm just gonna go up and get ready for my shower. Just know that Finn will be back soon and he **really** shouldn't see this."

Kurt groans again but Sebastian leans in to peck another quick kiss on his lips before stepping back. "No, he's right. I should go anyway. I'm sure you have a nighttime skin thing you do, you seem like the type."

Sniffing delicately, Kurt answers, "Of course I do. I should finish about the time you get home, so call or text me when you do and we can talk about our next date. Who knows, maybe next time we can get **two** assholes fired."

Shaking his head at what Kurt Hummel considers a 'good date', Sebastian moves to go outside, stopping for one more quick kiss. Unfortunately they're just outside the door and Finn sees them, glaring until Sebastian clears his throat and leaves with a mumbled, "Call you when I get home."

As he's climbing into his car, Kurt smiles at him. Kurt speaks just as Finn opens his mouth, the smaller boy not even turning to face him. "Your first kiss with Rachel was while you were dating Quinn, and you came in your pants. Don't even start with me, Finn Hudson."

They both go back inside as Finn mumbles, 'Dunno why I tell you anything... always bites me on the ass' before growling out, "Fine. But I want the full story of what happened tonight... With the guy you got fired, not the personal stuff. If there's some asshole out there with a grudge, I need to know about it."

Kurt smiles at him, kissing his cheek as he walks past him and up the stairs. "I'll do you one better. Tonight I'll have him email me the video he shot, so you can see what the guy looks like and hear part of what he said. But it'll have to wait til tomorrow."

Looking smug, Finn calls up, "Deal!" before Kurt shuts his door.

As Kurt pulls off his clothes a layer at a time, inspecting them for damage from working on the car, he smirks to himself.

 _So, grandkids, huh?_


End file.
